Pequeños momentos
by eclipse total
Summary: "La historia de Len y Neru, narrada a través de pequeños momentos entre ellos, que si bien pueden parecer insignificantes... Para ellos valen mucho." Colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots. Len x Neru.
1. Comenzar desde cero

_Hola~ a todo el mundo._

_Como lo ven, he vuelto a escribir Len x Neru. Sí, soy fan del incesto Kagamine, pero ¡Vamos! La pareja ya está prácticamente sobre explotada. Sin embargo al ser esta, posiblemente, mi última publicación del 2012 les diré que para el 2013 tengo pensado mucho para el Len x Neru, así que al ser una pareja que "Shippeo" mucho y no haber casi nada de ellos, les daré más atención que al Len x Rin (Claro, tal vez por ahí traiga algo de incesto o de Len con alguien más, nunca he dicho que no me guste el Len x todos xD Y Simplemente Len no me parece tan dificil de tratar como otros personajes)._

_En fin... De todos modos no prometo nada. Solo este fic que vendrá a ser una colección de one-shots sobre esta pareja, donde **una historia no tendrá nada que ver con la otra** (Excepto las primeras dos), solo el hecho de tratarse de un **mismo universo** (Cosa que en otros grupos de one-shots nunca considero... Creo que soy un desastre xD)_

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para escribir historias de fans para fans sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

**_Pequeños momentos_**

* * *

_**Comenzar desde cero**_

Tenía miedo, conocer gente nueva no era su fuerte. Simplemente, mudarse podía ser lo más aterrador que nunca haya vivido.

El ambiente era cálido, pero ella lo sentía incómodamente bochornoso, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el frío de su ciudad natal. ¿Cómo podía un mismo país tener dos tipos de climas tan diferentes?

No comprendía porque sus padres eran tan crueles con ella. ¿No se soportaban? Pues bien por ella y su hermano pero… ¿Por qué tras la separación habían tenido que irse a vivir con su madre? No solo estaban lejos de su padre (No les frecuentaba mucho, pero lo hacía por lo menos una vez al mes), sino de todos sus amigos, y de toda aquella gente agradable que conocía.

Recién tenía diez años ¿Cómo esperaba un adulto que pudiera adaptarse después de eso? Si justo en ese momento no podía dejar de lamentarse por lo que había dejado atrás.

Las mudanzas no son fáciles, mucho menos cuando hablamos de niños.

Pero todos sus pensamientos deprimentes habían sido interrumpidos, a causa de una pelotita que había caído del cielo.

La extrañada niña se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo. Era un juguete común y corriente, pero era extraña la forma en que apareció. Su mirada dorada se elevó al cielo, buscando la fuente de la que había llegado.

Las vocecitas que comenzaban a gritar al otro lado de la cerca le dieron una respuesta.

-_¡Rin!_ – Escuchó a alguien chillar, era la voz de un niño - _¿Dónde está mi pelota? ¡Dame la pelota!_ – Exigía la voz.

Con curiosidad extrema la niña, Neru, se acercó a la cerca que incomunicaba aquel jardín con el suyo. Silenciosamente recorrió un tramo hasta encontrar una pequeña hendidura que le permitió espiar a sus ahora vecinos.

-_Lo siento, Len_ – Respondió una niña, la que supuso llevaba el nombre de Rin. Eran dos niños muy parecidos, un niño y una niña ¿Serían gemelos? Ambos rubios y con ojos azules – _No me fijé en donde cayó_ - Se disculpaba.

Neru apretó el objeto en sus manos. Si no le costara hablar con la gente nueva o si tal vez no se encontrara tan triste en ese momento… Tal vez pudo haber salido de su escondite, regresado la pelota y hacer amistad con ese par de hermanos.

Pero no lo hizo, simplemente le sería difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, a comenzar desde cero.

El niño rompió en llanto y corrió al interior de su casa, llamando a su madre entre sollozos. Escuchó a la niña gritando -¡No es cierto! ¡Len miente!

Un par de hermanos que solían recordarle mucho a ella misma con Nero.

Sonrió. Comenzar de nuevo no sería fácil, lo sabía. Pero… Sí sus primeros amigos podían ser ellos, valía la pena intentarlo.

**Fin**

**Drabble - **469 palabras

* * *

~La vida es coleccionar pequeños momentos de felicidad~

Con solo escuchar esa parte varios "pequeños momentos" entre estos dos me han venido a la mente... ¡Son tan monos! :3

* * *

Como leyeron, Neru y Len tienen 10 años en este capitulo, en el próximo (Qué más bien me ha salido viñeta) habrá pasado un año. Y a partir de ahí todo se desarrolla en el mismo universo alterno... Pero no tendrá relación una cosa con otra (O tal vez algunos lo tendran con este primer encuentro)


	2. Comenzar desde cero Parte II

**Comenzar desde cero. Parte II**

La gente iba y venía, de un lado a otro.

Neru observaba todo sentada en un columpio, con expresión inánime. Sin tener conciencia de un par de ojos azules que la observaban.

Un año había pasado ya de haberse mudado. Aún no tenía amigos, había intentado enormemente vencer su nerviosismo, pero no lo había logrado. Aquel par de niños nunca se enterarían de su existencia, y no es que le preocupara no hacerse amiga de la rubia, que más que agradable a veces le parecía un poco eufórica y alocada. Lo admitía, Rin Kagamine solía inspirarle más miedo que confianza.

Pero… Realmente habría deseado ser amiga de ese niño rubio, que parecía tan agradable.

-¡Oye! – Escuchó una voz. Era la desconocida voz de un niño un poco mayor que ella, un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. Un poco igual a ella, admitió a la vez que le respondía firmemente.

-¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Ese es mi columpio, bájate! – Ordenó él como respuesta. La rubia entrecerró los ojos. Se puso de pie, pero solo para enfrentarse al brabucón que se atrevía a gritarle.

-¡No vi tu nombre en él, en ningún lado! – Contestó – En ese caso no te pertenece, el que debería irse eres tú – Reprochó y acto seguido se sentó de nuevo en el columpio, retando al pelirrojo.

El niño, enojado, se plantó frente a Neru y sin medir su fuerza la empujó al piso.

-¡Ah, idiota! – Gritó la niña, que aunque intentaba mantenerse serena y fría no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos, era la primera vez que alguien recurría a la violencia física con ella - ¡Eso no se le hace a una dama! ¿Es que eres un salvaje?

-¿Dama? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con sorna, antes de comenzar a reír – Deja de quejarte. Yo que pensé que eras menos chillona – Se quejó, montando el columpio.

-Eres un idiota – Escuchó a alguien defenderla, levantó la vista y se encontró a ese niño rubio de ojos azules junto a ella – Eso no se le hace a una niña.

-Y eso qué, las niñas no son tan débiles como ella – Señalando a Neru - ¿Sabes? Rin te golpea de peor forma y es una niña – Comentó calmadamente el pelirrojo.

-¡Akaito! – Chilló Len, un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza que le daba el hecho de que la rubia a su lado hubiera escuchado eso.

Esta vez, Neru enjugó sus lágrimas y sonrió un poco, ante la acción heroica de ese niño.

Pero lo próximo que ocurrió, nadie se lo esperó. Len se abalanzó contra Akaito, tumbándolo del columpio y comenzando a golpearlo una vez que la espalda del pelirrojo golpeó el suelo. Neru se notaba un poco asustada, pero en poco tiempo un niño de cabello y ojos color azul llegó junto a otro niño, de largo cabello morado. Cada uno sujetó a uno de los niños.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó el de cabello azul.

- ¡Esto no se queda así, Len Kagamine! – Gritó el pelirrojo encolerizado antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Los otros dos chicos, tal vez de la misma edad que el pelirrojo, observaban interrogante al rubio.

Pero Len no dijo nada, solo se acercó a la rubia que seguía postrada en el suelo.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Por toda respuesta recibió un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza, cosa que lo hizo sonreír – Me pareces un poco familiar ¿Te conozco?

Un poco nerviosa, Neru se atrevió a responder:

-So… somos vecinos – Murmuró.

-Ya veo – Contestó Len, avergonzándose de nueva cuenta, esta vez por no haber podido reconocer a su vecina.

-Oh, ¿Es nueva? No la había visto antes – Comentó el de cabello azul, advirtiendo de su presencia a los dos rubios.

- Yo tampoco te había visto antes ¿Vienes seguido a este parque? – Preguntó el de cabello morado. Neru negó efusivamente con la cabeza, y luego se presentó.

- Casi siempre salgo de la casa junto a mi hermano. Mi nombre es Neru Akita, es un gusto conocerlos.

- Lo… Lo mismo digo, yo… - Decía el rubio de forma nerviosa – Yo… Me llamo Len Kagamine – Concluyó. Pero tras unos minutos de silencio recordó a sus amigos.

Se avergonzó de nueva cuenta, no era costumbre de él olvidarse de la gente para prestar atención a otras. Se excusó a él mismo que se debía a la chica nueva y al hecho de que no era común encontrar gente nueva en el vecindario.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dedicó a presentar a sus amigos.

-Em… Y ellos son Kaito Shion – Decía a la par que el chico de cabello azul saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro – Y Gakupo Kamui – Ahora era el de cabello morado el que saludaba. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?, antes del incidente de Akaito íbamos a comprar dulces a la tienda.

Esta vez Neru amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

Ese día al fin había logrado lo que fue su objetivo durante todo un año: Hablar con Len Kagamine.

**Fin**

**Viñeta **- 825 palabras

**Notas de Eclipse:**

Admito que yo misma esperaba algo más. Pero al final fue esto todo lo que pude hacer, Neru es tsundere y me temo que si hacía que fuera Neru la que se presentara por sí forma algo iba a chocar entre ella y Rin... Es por eso que fue Len el que se entrometío, aunque fue para defenderla nwn

Por cierto, esta vez cuando escribí "Un poco igual a ella, admitió" no me refería al físico... Sino a la cara de pocos amigos xD (Me pareció divertido que la propia Neru se diera cuenta de eso).

No fue la gran cosa, aún así espero comentarios sobre qué les pareció el encuentro. Aunque fue muy simple, lo admito xD Kaito y Gakupo no figuraban al principio pero ya que alguien debía separar a Len de Akaito debí meterlos. Como dije en el capitulo anterior, a partir de aquí los one-shots, drabbles o viñetas, no tienen relación salvo que se desarrollan a partir de este universo :)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas :) Saludos~


End file.
